


Happy Birthday?

by cscsunshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Fluff, JIHOON'S PIERCED NIPPLES GOT ME SO GOOD, Jicheol, Jicheolfluff, Jicheolsmut, M/M, cheolhoon, nipples play, woocoup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cscsunshine/pseuds/cscsunshine
Summary: Jihoon's birthday gift is not what Seungcheol expected.





	Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT? MILD SMUT? I REALLY DONT KNOW BUT JIHOON'S PIERCED NIPPLES GOT ME SO GOOD.

Today is Seungcheol's Birthday and miraculously they don't have a schedule. It's usual for them to celebrate their birthday on work but for today, Seungcheol have the whole day with his boyfriend Jihoon. 

"Jihoonie~" seungcheol mumbled snuggling his boyfriend on their shared bed. 

"Hmm?" The younger hummed, voice sounds sleepy that makes Seungcheol chuckled and kiss his boyfriend's cheeks. 

"It's my birthday today sleepyhead" the older said while giving Jihoon's little nose light kisses. 

The younger scowl in return slowly opening his eyes and glared at his boyfriend which is now obviously restraining himself to laugh. 

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Ah! Jihoon!!" Seungcheol yelps as Jihoon pulled and clipped his boyfriend's ear. 

"We slept like 2 hours ago Cheollie for early celebration of your birthday" Jihoon uttered with nonchalance well its the truth-- but then the younger's hand is now tangling on the older's locks carefully stroking the older's hair. 

They did Celebrate Seungcheol's birthday with the rest of the members yesterday night. They're probably still sleeping after all the drinks they had Seungcheol's a heavy drinker afterall. 

"Are you feeling okay? No hang over?" The younger softly asked as he noticed his boyfriend leaning on his touch, eyes closed and savoring the moment. 

"None at all" Seungcheol replied then pecks the younger's lips which made the latter smiled. 

"Happy birthday Cheollie~" the younger locked eyes on his boyfriend as he kisses him fully on the lips. 

"I love you" Seungcheol mumbled between their kisses now pressing his body on Jihoon that makes the younger groan. 

"Hhngg-- Cheol" the younger moaned as Cheol nibbled on his neck leaving him gasping. 

As Seungcheol hand went down on Jihoon's chest-- the younger squealed that makes Seungcheol's eyes go wide when he felt something under his fingers. 

"Jihoon?" The older gulped looking straightly on his boyfriend which is now a moaning mess under the friction of his hand on his boyfriends clothed chest particulary his nipples--

"Cheollie~ s-sensitive" is the only words the younger managed to say biting his lower lip to prevent the noise leaving his mouth as the older continued his exploration on his chest 

"Oh, sweet fuck-- Jihoon baby what have you done?" Seungcheol grunted with obvious amusement as he finally took off Jihoon's shirt and now naked chest fully presented right infront of his eyes. 

A nipple piercing. A fucking nipple piercing! 

Jihoon pierced his nips and Seungcheol can't properly breathe seeing it with his own eyes. 

"When-- How-- Why--?"  The older asked still can't process what's happening. 

"Your birthday gift." The younger shyly mumbled dropping his hands on his eyes to cover himself from being too embarrassed infront of his boyfriend. Its not like Jihoon is unaware that Seungcheol's fetish is his nippies. He loves him and he loves all the kinky shit Seungcheol's in so he decided to get pierced-- in his nipples. 

"Dont you like it?" Jihoon whispered afraid of what his boyfriend might say. 

"No, no. Baby, i love it!" Seungcheol exclaimed picking up his boyfriend by his waist and putting on his lap. 

Seungcheol chuckled on his boyfriend's embarrased behavior. He's the cutest thing he've ever seen. 

"I love it" Seungcheol murmured cupping the younger's face on his hand gently stroking Jihoon's cheeks. 

"I love you baby, thank you" seungcheol chanted as he trapped the younger in a deep kiss wanting to convey how thankful he is that Jihoon is his boyfriend. 

The younger enveloped his hand around Seungcheol's nape tilting his face to go deeper. Moaning softly as the older invades his mouth, their tongue battling for dominance. 

"Hngg- ah! Cheol" Jihoon groans as the older groped his butt kneading it afterwards pulling him more causing friction over their crotch making both of them moan. 

Arching his back, Jihoon grinds on Seungcheol seeking for the friction his body wants. Hands now clutching Seungcheol's hair as the older licks and sucks probably leaving marks on the milky white skin of Jihoon's neck. 

"So pretty" Seungcheol mumbled carefully laying jihoon down as he settled on the top of the younger hands tugging on jihoon's shorts making the younger completely naked infront of him. 

Panting and gasping Jihoon fisted on the sheets as he felt something soft and wet descended on his sensitive nipples.

"Ahh-- cheol!" Not caring if anybody hears him. Jihoon just let out all the filthy sounds that he is holding back. 

The swirl and roll of Seungcheol's tongue on his pierced nipples is too much. Back arching hips trying to find its right place, jihoon can't help it but to be a moaning mess under his boyfriend. 

"Can you cum from this Jihoonie?~" the older playfully asked one hand drawing circles on Jihoon's flat tummy. 

But the younger isn't having any of it, desperate for friction and his only coherent contribution is chanting his boyfriend's name like its the only word he knows. 

Chuckling and having fun on his teasing, Seungcheol once again descended his mouth on Jihoon's nips exploring every little details there, he hummed that sends vibration on the younger's body making him moan louder. 

Jihoon's about to lose it when he felt the older's hand enveloping his cock giving it a tug. 

"So fucking beautiful" Seungcheol remarked.

"Please cheol-- stop teasing. Get on with it" the younger gritted, moving his hips to create more friction, fucking himself on Seungcheol's fist. 

Seungcheol's hand now pumping Jihoon fast, his lips sucking hard on the youngers tits-- jihoon became a moaning mess

"Cheol! Cheol! Cheol! Near, don't stop!" The younger is now shaking under him and as he feel the familiar movements Seungcheol bites on jihoon's nips a bit hard as the younger climaxed on his hand. 

"Hnnng- ahh, cheollie" still high from his orgasm. Jihoon reached for Seungcheol's face kissing him fully on his lips mumblish his i love yous and happy birthday--

"Hyungs! Can you tone it down a bit!? We're trying to get some sleep here!" Mingyu shouted downstairs that makes the couple giggled. 

"Happy birthday Cheollie, i love you" Jihoon whispered as they both drift off to sleep cuddling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading. ❤


End file.
